Section 13
by KMW21
Summary: Section 13: One of many sections in the Galactic Federation of Earth  GFE . Specializes in retrieval or elimination of an alien threat s   Guess who the best two agents of Section 13 are? Janto! One-shot


A/N: Hi everybody! This is just a random story that came to me. It's rated T for some slight inappropriate touching. All mistakes are mine and I apologize now for them. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Section 13

Section 13: One of many sections in the Galactic Federation of Earth (GFE). Specializes in retrieval or elimination of an alien threat(s)

A man walked into the formal party, suit pressed and in immaculate condition. His short dark brown hair was gelled to perfection and his blue eye sparkled with excitement for what was to come. He walked through the door with grace and a confidence he never had before this job. He strolled over to the bar and ordered a vodka tonic, his welsh accent flowing through the air. He did this because that was what would be expected. No one noticed him slide his hand under the ledge of the bar and attach a small device to it. When his drink was placed in front of him he grabbed it and went to mingle with some of the guest. Soon after him another man walked into the party. His suit was also pressed and immaculate though none were his doing. His usually floppy brown hair was slicked back, every hair in its place. He knew it would never stay that way for long. Like his pristine suit, his hair was also not his doing. He had to thank the Welshman who walked in before him but tonight they didn't know each other. It was all part of the façade. He walked through the door with all the confidence and bravado in the world. His blue eye sparkled with excitement as well. He walked to the bar, opposite of where the man before him had previously stood and ordered a jack and coke, his American accent booming. Once again no one noticed his hand slide under the bar and attach a similar device. When his drink was ready he grabbed it and went to mingle, well in his case flirt, with the other party guest.

"It's very nice to meet you Sarah. I'm Ianto." The Welshman introduced himself. He was extremely polite and a perfect gentleman. He wasn't the flirt his American partner was but that didn't mean women weren't drawn to him. Sarah giggled a little when Ianto politely kissed her hand. He chatted with her briefly before glancing at his watch. It was time.

"I'm terribly sorry but could you excuse me for a moment?" She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." He bowed slightly as he walked away. He moved to the far back of the room where he knew there were no cameras. It's not as if cameras were a big deal. No one would figure out what was happening anyway but it was a precaution he preferred to take. The American noticed Ianto move and he knew it was time.

"I'm sorry love but could you excuse me?" He gave her his charming smile.

"Of course..- I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"It's Jack." He told her politely. He didn't want to draw too much attention to himself by being rude and just leaving.

"Well it was very nice to meet you Jack." She fluttered her eyelashes a little. He decided to take her hand and plant a small kiss to the back. Ianto must be rubbing off on him but based on the girls reaction it seemed Ianto knew a trick or two.

"It was nice to meet you as well." With that he strode off in the direction he saw his Welshman go. He stepped into the safe zone just as the bombs went off in the bar area. The entire room panicked. People were screaming and running trying to get to the exits. No one was hurt of course. These bombs weren't the typical bombs the average folk knew about. Before the two bombs blew up they put and invisible shield up around to bar to keep the blast in. Of course, this meant nothing to the other occupants in the room. They heard a boom and it was all panic and chaos. No one was able to make it to an exit before five people in, what looked like, radiation suits came crashing in with guns.

"Everyone, please get down on the floor and remain calm." Everyone dropped to the floor as instructed including Ianto and Jack.

"Cutting it a bit close don't you think?" Ianto whispered angrily as everyone was preoccupied with the current situation.

"I know. I'm sorry. This girl was talking to me and I couldn't act suspicious." He explained.

"You waited till you saw me go didn't you?" Ianto knew he was right by the deer in the headlights expression Jack had plastered on his face.

"There was a reason why I put a watch on your wrist tonight." Ianto growled.

"I know.." Jack wondered if he could seduce Ianto to get his mind of his tiny mistake but decided now wasn't the time. Which reminded him..

"By the way, your flirting techniques really work." Jack informed Ianto excitedly.

"What flirting techniques?" Ianto didn't have any flirting techniques as far as he knew.

"That girl I was talking to, I kissed her hand and she loved it!" Ianto rolled his eyes.

"That's not flirting Jack. It's called being a gentleman." Jack shrugged, which was kind of awkward since he was lying belly down on the floor.

"Well whatever you call it, it works well."

"Why are you trying flirting techniques on those poor women anyway?" Ianto asked, his brow raising a little. He knew Jack was a flirt and he didn't have a problem with it. He just loved to tease him about it.

"Why are you jealous?" Jack smirked.

"In your dreams, sir." Ianto told him with a teasing smile. He knew full well what it did to Jack when he called him sir. He noticed the small shudder that ran through Jack's body when he heard that simple word.

"I'm just worried about those poor unsuspecting girls that you're leading on. It's not very nice you know. I think you need to be punished for it." It was Ianto's turn to smirk as he saw the lust in Jack's eye that the older man was trying, but failing, to hide. It took every bit of his training to keep himself from laughing out loud at Jack's expression. He wanted to keep that expression there as long as he could so he scooted closer to Jack and slid his hand between Jack's chest and the floor. As he ran his hand down towards Jack's crotch he saw Jack's eyes widen comically.

"Ianto, we can't. We're not even supposed to know each other." At that moment Ianto's hand reached its target and Jack had to bite back a moan. Ianto gave it a small squeeze as he leaned in for a brief kiss.

"A small preview of what's to come."

Meanwhile, the team of five in radiation suits went about their work. Three went into retrieve or possibly only clean up what was inside the bar area while the other two stayed outside to make sure none of the party guest interrupted. When the team of three entered the sealed off area it was smoky. They heard a small groan from their right. That is where they found the bar tender. He was flat on his back with some of the rubble on top of him. When he saw the guns he panicked.

"Please don't hurt me. I'm just an innocent man." He begged trying to remove the rubble that was pinning him to the ground but finding that he couldn't for some reason and he didn't know why.

"Wrong on both accounts. You are not innocent and you are not a man." The man who seemed to be in charge told the bar tender coldly. He knew this was a Zenarth. It was humanoid in shape which is why no one suspected anything.

"The gas you are breathing weakens your species. Under the treaty Earth has with your planet Zenarth you are under arrest for attempted murder. Tosh, Owen." He nodded over to his two other team mates. The other two walked over to the alien. Owen started to remove the heavier rubble while Tosh took out a silver case that looked like a cigarette holder. Once the majority of the rubble was removed they placed the device on the alien's forehead and pushed the black button. The alien disappeared into the case.

"Start removing the air in here. We need to get out of here before the cops show up. We have three minutes but I want to be out of here in two." The man instructed.

"On it Alex." They all cleared out and began extracting the gas. They stood outside with the others as they waited. Alex couldn't help but glance at the two agents he sent inside. He could only see Ianto's face smiling down at Jack before leaning in and giving him a kiss. Alex rolled his eyes. Those two couldn't keep their hands to themselves for five minutes. If they weren't his best men he probably would have suspended them by now. Within two minutes the air was clear and the shield was down. Then they were gone, leaving a confused group of people behind. The room slowly started to stand up when the cops came barging in. After everyone was interviewed those who were not suspected were sent home. Ianto and Jack were included in this group. They went back to acting like they didn't know each other but they met when everything went down because they were next to each other. Their stories were flawless and their expressions were perfect. As Alex saw them being release it reminded him once again how good they really were.


End file.
